show must go on
by bansheecall
Summary: A year after all 4 one how's Amanda fitting in to the WWF? R/R please
1. Default Chapter Title

The show must go on  
By Heather Sharpe  
part 1  
  
Amanda sat with Chyna and Lita watching her older bothers Chris and David Jericho train with the Hardys. The 7 of them had teamed up to form the Loinhearts. Ambi had joined RTC. Steven Richards had kidnapped her after a match and brain washed her to joining RTC. They all missed her and would flight to get her back. The 7 of them had become great friends traveling on and off the road together.   
  
A lot had happened in the 12 months Amanda had been in the WWF. Along with Ambi Joining right to censor she had a new baby nephew Owen Andrew Jericho. Chyna had kept the promise she had made on the friends, Owen Hart's, grave. She also noticed that Lita and Matt and got friendly they had always been close but they had all put it down to friendship.  
  
"There doing all right aren't they?" Asked Chyna  
Amanda nodded her head "yeah they can do with getting their balance a little better but their doing ok"  
"yeah it dose look like there going to fall like a ton of bricks" said Lita has they started to laugh  
"You want a drink?" asked Chyna  
"Oh please"  
"Back in a sec can you watch Owen?"  
"No....course go on get gone we won't miss you will we"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah aunt Amanda"  
"HEY! Your Mummy's being silly isn't she" Amanda said kissing the baby's forehead Chyna smiled and walked off   
"I'm just making a phone call" said Lita. Amanda Nodded.  
  
"WATCH IT JEFF!" called David has he sent him flying to the mat. Chris caught the bag that they had been kicking "Have in nice trip bro?" Chris laughed Dave give a smile back to his bother.  
"Sorry Dave don't know my own strength" Jeff said extending his hand pulling Dave up.  
"How do you think we did?" Asked Chris taking Baby Owen off Amanda.  
"Not to bad. The only thing I would do is put all your weight on your back leg don't bend your fount leg as much so you can get a powerful kick and a faster kick you also get round the back easier"  
"MATT!" they all said. Amanda started to smile.  
"WHAT?" Jeff, Chris and Dave tied to keep a straight face  
"There is nothing go on with me a Lita"  
"No course not we believe you" said Chris  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
Chyna banged the door open and sat down folding her arms and putting her head on them  
"What's wrong Chy...?"  
"Just seen Eddie he demanded a second blood test. Why can't he face the fact that the child is Chris's"  
Chris put his arm round her and kissed the top of her head. "Forget about him, this is what he want's for you to get mad I've got something he want's and I've got it. He's just jealous"  
"Yhea your right....Awe no"   
"What?"   
"I've forgot the drinks he just got me so....."  
"It's ok I'll go." Said Chris  
  
Chris didn't let it show but Eddie and got him mad has well. He would have to see Mick about a match with him.   
  
"Hey Chris. How's Chy?" Chris waved to Billy Gunn  
"Hi Billy. Yhea she's fine Eddies still asking for her to get a blood test to see how Owen belongs to but..."  
"What a cheap creep. How is Owen any way?"  
"Getting big hey thanks for beating him up it was great."  
"No Prob. He's got to you to hasn't he?"  
Well yeah but....."  
"Don't let him Chris he's a loser if you let him get to you he wins here have a coffee"  
"Thanks Billy I best get back"  
Chris turned round the drink spilling over Kane"  
"Hey I'm sorry didn't see you there"  
Kane didn't accept Chris apology slamming him though a table.  
  
"CHY...KANES JUST PUT CHRIS THOUGH A TABLE"  
"What? Bill can you watch Owen?"  
"Sure"  
Amanda and Chyna jumped up and ran out the room flowed by the Hardys and David.  
  
Kane was still there when they got there Amanda jumped on a table and landed a spinning kick to the back of the head of Kane. Knocking him to the floor.  
Jumping down she joined the friends on the floor.  
"Are you OK?"  
"Yeah fine. Still see you can do the kick"  
"Thanks bro"  
Kane sat right up and looked at Amanda a chill went down her spin.  
After what seamed like a hour he walked away.  
They all looked at each over Amanda tried not to look scarred   



	2. Default Chapter Title

The show must go on  
part 2  
  
Amanda sat at her computer writing a email to her best friend Trish. She had not been able to sleep all   
night. The look Kane had give her hunted her. It was probably nothing. Probably just the reputation Kane   
had gotten himself over the years has the big red monster, but still she couldn't help but wonder.   
Has she logged off the Internet her phone rang "Hello, Hello who's there? Hello?" No one answered Amanda she dropped the phone has a crack of lighting went across the sky she saw a shadow on her wall.  
A hour passed before she picked it back up again  
"Chris?"  
"Hey Amanda what's up it's 3:00am?"  
"Yhea I know I'm sorry listen you know I wouldn't ask unless I needed but can I come and kip on your floor tonight?"  
"Sure why what's wrong"   
"I got a funny phone call about a hour ago and I saw some one outside it could have been me I don't know..."  
"What? You ok? Amanda why didn't you call before I'll come and get you right away"  
"Thanks Chris I was scarred I didn't know what to do"  
Amanda put a few things in her bag she rubbed her arms trying to keep warm. She had never felt so scarred if this was someone playing mind games with her, it was working .  
There was a knock at the door Amanda spun round.  
Amanda locked the door "Who is it?" She asked  
"It's me Chyna, open up" Amanda sighed a sigh of relief.  
"Hold on a sec" Amanda unlocked the door and opened it "Come on in Chy..."  
"Are you OK? You look like has white has a sheet"  
"Yhea...er...just give me creeps that's all"  
"Come on lets hit the road"  
  
  
The next morning Amanda tried to keep her eyes open. The Undertaker saw her  
"HEY"  
Amanda jumped "Taker don't do that!"  
"I'm sorry"  
"no your not" smiled Amanda  
"Hear my brother Kane been giving you hard time"  
"No."  
"Amanda"  
"Taker, it was just my mind playing tricks on me that's all"  
"OK if your sure"  
"I am thanks"  
"Just be careful he's just what he says he is a monster"  
"I will"  
The Undertaker put his hand on her shoulder and walked off.  
Amanda watched him stunned.  
  
  
"Who've we got?" Asked Chris  
"And the gold envelope says...Loin hearts Vs RTC in a 4 man Tag. Chris Jericho, David Jericho, Matt and Jeff Hardy with Chyna, Lita and Amanda Jericho Vs Val, Bull, Goodfather, and Stephen With Ambi and Ivory"  
"Easy night then"  
"Don't count your chickens if I know RTC they'll have a little something"  
"Amanda do you need somewhere to stay again tonight?" Asked Chyna  
"No I'll be ok really"  
"Are you sure?" Asked Chris  
"Yhea thanks"  
"Well you know where we all are" said Lita  
"Yhea thanks guys it means a lot"  
"What do you mean?" Asked David "Your our sister you know you can stay with any of us"   
"Thanks" She hugged her bothers "I love you both so much"  
"You sound like something bad is going down"  
"No I don't think I say it a lot"   
Chyna watched Amanda walk away to get ready she saw the worried look on Chris's face took hold of Chris's hand and give him a reassuring smile "She'll be ok" He said. She looked round to see that they all had the same look Something Bad was going to happen.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Show must go on  
part 3  
  
Amanda stood at the entrance to the ring with the Loinhearts she closed her eyes RTC was in the ring already running there mouths off.  
"I've had it lets go" Said Amanda. "Hit the music"  
The music boomed though out the arena and the fans went wild.  
"No talking straight in" Amanda shouted to Chris they all ran down to the ring. Amanda though Ivory out of the ring.  
"Thank you for flying air Jericho please DON'T call again."  
"MANDA" shouted David "Catch" has he pushed Stephen into Amanda  
"Thanks Bro Hey Chris Scum bag coming at you 2:00"  
"Cheers Sis"  
"Hey Matt, Jeff Incoming"  
"Thank you Chris"  
"Hey Lita"  
"Call the way I dress again here Chyna"  
"Been wanting to this for a few months" Chyna kicked Stephen in the back.  
"GET OUT THE RING OR I'LL FINE YOU ALL!" shouted the Ref.  
"What is it Shawn would say?" Amanda asked Chyna  
"Now that my friend is going to leave a mark!"  
"Right" she said has the three of them all started laughing.  
"I enjoyed that!"  
  
The Match went on for what seemed like hours both teams getting a few near pinfalls. Then all of a sudden the bell rung.  
Jeff had got the pin on Val has quick has lighting Lita Chyna and Amanda was in the ring has they helped Jeff up the Arena turned Red as did all round the ring has if a huge fireball had hit the ring.  
They waited for Kane to come from the back area but he never came.  
"He's playing mind games" Said David  
Just has they started to get out the ring the lights went down again they last thing they remember hearing was Amanda scream. When the lights came back up she was gone just a hole where she had stood.  
  
"MICK, MICK, WHERE ARE YOU?" Chris shouted  
"Chris I'm on it why didn't anyone tell me about this? You Jericho's are so stubborn if Amanda was having trouble she should has come to me"  
"I'm sorry Mick it's just that she's the youngest if anything happened...Are you lot OK?"  
"Chris ask that one more time I swear I'll string you up" said Chyna  
"We're fine" said Matt  
"All the clues point to Kane" said Debra.  
"Hold it..." Came a voice has they all turned round they saw the Rock, Austin, and Undertaker "The Rock says that we work together has a unit"  
Almost every WWF superstar was there. "Hell Amanda is the only person we all like if you think she should rip this place apart till we find her give me a OH HELL YHEA!"  
"And if it is Kane who is doing this who better to know his next move than his own bother"  
"Thanks everyone we'll finish RAW then meet backstage and put a plan together" Said Chris  
  
Amanda slowly opened her eyes but all she saw was darkness her hand, legs and feet where tied together "DRINK THIS" Came a mechanical voice.  
"Kane? Is That you? Why are you doing this?"   
She felt a cold liquid on her lips.  
"NO MORE QUESTIONS"   
"Just tell me this one thing what do you want from me?"   
Kane opened a door "YOU ARE TO BECOME ONE WITH THE NEW MINISTRY OF DARKNESS"  
"WHAT! Kane, Kane, KANE!" She called after him. She hued a door close. She Had never felt so alone.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Show must go on   
part 4  
  
Chris sat outside of the hotel he hadn't been sleep let. His mind was on his sister along with Chyna, Owen and David she was the best thing in his life. Forget the titles, forget the money, forget being a superstar, he would give it all up if they asked him to no problem.   
Where was she? Why had Kane done this? Not because he had knocked some coffee over him there had to be something else.  
"You OK?" Chyna sat next to him  
"Yhea just thinking about Amanda I hope she's all right"  
"She's a tough cookie she'll be fine. Hey we've seen kick HHH, every member of the radicals, The new DX and RTC in the middle of next week and the spinning kick she give Kane even Lita can't kick that high I don't think any female in the WWF can. I know this a odd thing to say but we just have to trust Mick to get her back." Chris smiled and nodded.  
"Yhea I guess your right it's just she's...she's the youngest. The baby of the family she's always been a flightier, she almost died when she was 2 days old she was born blue me and David...we've always looked after her...she would go mad at us for it but we only did it cos we cared for her"  
Chyna kissed his cheek "I'm sure she knows that. We all care about her You, David, Matt, Jeff Lita, Me, and if Owen could understand I'm sure he would. We just have to put our trust in Mick and Debra"  
"Chris, Chyna"  
They both turned round.  
"Taker!"  
"Any news?"  
"No not yet"  
"Well I suppose no news is good news. Kane's not been seen around. This is not like him he's working for somebody if I could only prove it was who I think it is..."  
"Do you think it's Paul?" Asked Chyna  
"Yes but I can't prove it"  
"What if it is?" Asked Chris  
"Welcome to hell" replied the undertaker  
Chyna and Chris looked at each other.  
  
Amanda hued the door open Kane came into the room with Luna and Gangrel.  
"UNTIE HER LEGS AND ANKLES"  
"Can we mess her up now?" asked Luna  
"I'd like to see you try" Amanda said kicking out has soon has her legs where untied.  
Luna caught her leg and though her to her ground  
"Don't forget" said Gangrel "I get 1st bite"  
"STOP" Said Kane  
"It's only a matter of time before you join us" Gangrel hissed  
"You may be able to break Stephanie but you won't break me"  
"We'll see, we'll see" Said Luna  
  
"BE QUIET!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Mick "thank you now who in helping Debra can you take names down?"  
"sure"  
"OK Well Chris, David and Chyna for starters, Hardys and Lita any More?"  
"Hell count me in" called Austin  
"And the great one" called the Rock  
"You can count on the APA" Said Bradshaw  
"Yhea" said Faarooq "She got us beer"  
"Oh Yhea what else BEER!"  
"SHE GOT US A LOT OF BEER!"  
" OK, OK We get the idea guys! Gee whiz any one else?"  
Test, Edge and Christian all put their hands up.  
"Thanks any more Takers?"  
"Was that my Cue?"  
"Are you offering?  
"Yip"  
"Then that's your cue...Right"  
"Wait I think I know who's behind it..."  
  
"IN HERE?"   
"Welcome Amanda Jericho how nice it is to have you here I've been waiting for you"  
Out of the shadows came Paul Bearer.  
  
"NO...NO...NO...IT CAN'T BE PAUL!"  
"WHY NOT MICK?...WHY CAN'T IT BE PAUL?"  
"HIS ASS WAS FINED AND FIRED THAT'S WHY IT CAN'T BE"  
"OH AND THAT'S GOING TO STOP HIM IS IT?"  
Mick sighed has Chris and the rest watched the argument go back and forth "Taker we have both been under his "spell" Chyna has well. We both know the way his evil twisted mind works this doesn't have Paul's mark it's not Paul's way"  
"Oh Yhea? Well oh do you think came up with the idea of the ministry of darkness? To kidnap Stephanie?"  
Mick looked confused "That was you Shane and Vince wasn't it?"  
A smile crossed the Undertakers face "That's what they wanted you to think it was in fact Paul, Shane and Vince who planed it all.  
Everyone in the room seemed stunned.  
"It was Paul all along?"  
The undertaker nodded  
"Has I said to Chris if I'm right get ready for hell"  
  
"Why?" Asked Amanda  
"I got it wrong with Stephanie I thought she was pure of heart, mind, body and soul I was wrong. However you are all of those. The ministry of darkness has returned.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Show must go on  
part 5  
  
The Raw all the WWF superstars where getting ready for there matches all talking about what had to Amanda.   
Chris put his head on the wall and closed his eyes.  
"AWWWWWWWW Chyna is he ok" Asked Debra  
Chyna looked sadly over to Chris "No and David's has bad there both out of it but they won't rest but I think out of the pair Chris has taken it worst.  
"I'll send him back to the hotel"  
"Thanks"  
"Chris sweetheart go back to the hotel your worn out you need your sleep"  
"Nope I'm fine I need to stay here in case they find her."  
"Chris honey....."  
"Debra I know what you going to say thanks but I don't want to sound insult you"  
"OK but if you feel like you can't handle it tonight this goes for David has well you go back to the hotel promise?"  
Chris give a weak smile "I promise"  
"Good"  
"Thanks Deb" said Chyna   
"Is he ok?" Asked Mick asked Debra  
"No"  
"Right I'm finding Taker we know where to find Paul if Taker was right I hope we'll not to late"  
Mick looked over to Chyna and Chris and sighed why did this young girl have such effect on them all? Shacking his head walked out the room.  
  
"Taker...Taker...where are you?"  
"I'm here"  
"Old school?" Asked Mick   
"Old school"  
"Right come on where did it all start?"  
"It won't work like that that's to easy. If Paul knows we'll on to him he'll change his ideas but there is some place no matter what he always goes to"  
"Deadmans corner"  
Taker nodded "Have you got your phone?" asked Mick  
"Yes why?"  
"Phone Paul tell him to meet us there."  
Taker got his phone out of his bag and dialed Paul's Number.  
  
Paul's phone rang "It was only a matter of time before you rang me. Are you coming home where you belong?"  
"I just want Amanda home safe"  
"Why is she so important to you Mark? Don't tell the me the Undertaker has gone soft!!!"  
"NO I've not but her family are worried about her..."  
"Her family! My, My Mark you have gotten soft and weak with it"  
Mick watched has the undertakers face turned red.  
"Just be at Dead Man's corner at 10:30 and bring the girl can I talk to her?"  
"OK"  
Amanda took the phone off Paul. Kane standing over her. "Taker?"  
"Amanda are you ok?"  
"I'm fine just get me outer here"  
"I will I promise"  
"That's all you get"  
"See you later then"  
"What Ever"  
  
"Chris, Chyna, David. We know who has her and it's who we thought Paul Bearer"  
"Is she all right" Asked Chyna  
"Taker talked to her he said she sounded fine a little shaken but all right"  
"Thank god" said Jeff  
"The next step is getting her back."  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Show must go on   
part 6  
  
"What next?" Asked Chris  
"Mark's gone to meet them. He's gone before the time they said them if they try anything funny he's ready for them"  
"Why dose he think they will?" Lita asked  
"If I know Paul, and I think I do, I wouldn't put it passed him"  
"Has long has Taker gets her back" David Said.  
  
"Bring her to us" Paul asked  
"I hope this is going to work!"  
"Don't worry Stephen very soon she will be part of us part of the RTC and the ministry "  
"Ambi said that she is hard to break she's..."  
"Ambi is young and was to easy to easy to break Amanda will break"  
  
"COME" Said Kane  
"Why"  
"YOU ARE WANTED"  
"I'm not going any where till you are taking me to Taker"  
"YOU WILL COME WITH US" said Luna  
"Forget it"  
Luna pulled Amanda's hair and making her hit her face on the wall  
"STOP IT" Shouted Kane  
"Why do you help her?"  
"GO NOW"  
"Wait to I tell them about this Kane"  
"ARE YOU OK?"  
"Yhea fine thanks all the better when I get out of here!"  
"IS THAT A FACT?"  
"You better believe it"  
"I BETTER GET YOU OUT OF HERE THEN"  
Amanda's opened wide "WHAT!!!!!!"  
Kane give her a smile and removed his mask  
"TAKER!!!"  
"Come on lets get out of here"  
They ran towards the entrance "The Bikes round here"  
  
When they got to the bike Taker looked worried "Wait" said Taker  
"What is it?"  
"I don't know this is easy far to easy"  
"So Taker thought you could fool us with the switch trick? You've used one time to many." Paul said stepping out of the shadows with Stephen Richards   
"Give us the girl" Stephen ordered  
"Never. Get on the bike Amanda"   
Amanda got on the bike Taker walking backwards got on the bike watching RTC and the ministry "Hold tight" Taker said quietly Amanda nodded put her arms round his waist.  
"See you in hell Paul" Taker said starting the bike speeding off  
  
When they where a safe distant away Undertaker stopped the bike "You want to phone Chris?"  
"Yhea I...er...I think I should"  
"He's been worried about you So has David hey all of team lionheart has they think highly of you...I think all the WWF superstars do"  
Amanda smiled going red "Hey you're going to give me a big head"  
Undertaker smiled "Here use my phone"  
"Thanks." Amanda dialed Chris's Number  
  
Chyna looked at Chris. Chris Picked up his phone and answered it "Hello"  
"Hey Chris how's things"  
"Amanda?"  
"The one and only"  
"ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU? IS TAKER WITH YOU?"  
Amanda started to laugh. "One thing at a time Christopher. I'm fine I'm ok bit shaken and a bit knocked around thanks to Luna but I'm ok. We'll about a mile and half away from the arena and yes taker is with me. I'll see you in about half a hour maybe sooner can I talk to David?"  
"Sure see you soon sis" Chris passed the phone over to David. Amanda had to tell Chyna, Lita, and the Hardys what she had told Chris all over again.  
"Look I'm going have to go or that taker's bill is going to be huge pass me back to Chris"  
"Hey Hi Sis"  
"We going to carry on see you soon"  
"I'll tell Mick and Debra that your ok"  
"Thanks bro hit you latter"  
"Sure bye, bye"  
"You OK?" Chyna asked  
Chris looked at her and smiled "now I know she's ok Yhea I'm fine I'm going to see Mick"  
  
"Lets get back then" Amanda said she put her arms back round taker's waist frowning asked "Hey you OK your shacking?"  
"I'm fine it's just...nothing I'm just cold"  
"WHAT?!? The undertaker gets cold?!?! I don't believe it"  
Undertaker laughed "come on lets get back before they think something else has happened to you"  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Show must go on   
part 7-Final   
  
"Thank goodness your OK!" Said Debra "Hi Honey" She hugged Amanda has she got off the bike "Chris has been worried Sick about you sweetheart"  
"I'm fine Debra one thing I do want I want a match with Luna tonight"  
"You've got it I'll tell Mick he may say no but for me you've got it. Mick's in with Chris and the rest"  
"Lets go"  
  
A knock came at the door Lita opened it "AMANDA!" Lita got hold of Amanda in the biggest hug she could has did everyone else. "Hey what you trying to do squeeze the air out my body?"  
"Yes" said Chris who hadn't let her go.  
"Funnnnnnnnnny!!!"  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR EYE?" Chyna asked looking at the mark  
"It's where Luna hit me Mick I want a match with Luna tonight no buts just give her to me on a plate"  
"Are you sure?" Mick Asked  
"Yes in a lumberjack match with the new Ministry, and RTC at ring side and Loinhearts, Rock, Austin and Taker has my lumberjacks"  
"You've got it" Mark said  
  
At the start of RAW JR and the King told the fans that Amanda had been found safe and well.  
"This is a match that females don't usually take part in JR"  
"Yhea well like her...well in all accounts you can call Chyna her sister in law... but she doesn't back down and she has had a good teacher in her bother Y2J and the team she's hand pick the Rock, Undertaker, and Austin well can she loses?"  
"These no doubt JR the girl has brains to choose Rock, Taker and Austin has lumberjacks has well has team Lionheart"  
"With that lets get to the Action"  
  
Amanda laced her boots up and tied her hair up in to a ponytail  
A knock came at the door.  
"Come in" said Amanda Kevin Kelly walked in.  
"Amanda I was just wondering if you would do a interview?"  
"Sure"  
"OK roll Guys"  
"In 5.4.3.2.1" the red light went on for filming.  
Amanda came up on the Titantorn and the arena went wild.  
"Amanda after what you've been though how are you?"  
"I'm much better thanks Kevin. I would like to thank every superstar, Chris, Chyna, David Lita, Hardys, Debra, and Mick the list is endless, every WWF Fan, every single Jerichoholic has my bother Chris would say" She said with a little giggle and finished what she was saying., has the fans in the Arena started chanting her name, "for their letters of support they meant a great deal to me. But I would like to thank one WWF superstar and that's Taker for putting his neck on the line and coming after me I owe you one"   
"But mentally are you able to go out there and beat Luna"  
"Well Kevin I'm a girl who lets my actions speak loader than words so I'll have to see when I get to the ring one thing I do know win, lose or draw Luna's going to get the kicking of her life and she better come ready for a kicking of her life oh I'm a girl who keeps my promises has well."  
"Well Amanda I think her music has started all that's left for me to say is good luck"  
"Thank you Kevin"  
  
Amanda walked down to the entrance.  
"There just giving out your team" Chyna said  
"Chris Jericho"   
"See you down there Sis" He said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek  
"Go bro now" With that he was gone every one else made there way down till she was left on her own.  
"Your going down doll"  
Amanda turned round to see Luna.  
"We'll see"  
Luna's name was given out and she walked down to the ring  
Amanda closed her eye's has the Fink give her name out  
  
"Lady's and gentlemen Amanda Jericho"  
Amanda walked though the curtains pointing down to the ring has she hit the ring Luna started hitting her.  
Chyna couldn't stand it she tripped Luna up so Amanda could get the upper hand.  
It was a back and forth match Luna had, had the upper hand all way though until Luna got cocky and played to the fans instead of going for the pin.  
Amanda got up waiting for Luna to turn round. When she did she was able to deliver her spinning kick. Landing on one knee she spun round and got the pin over Luna. All the WWF superstars who had been Amanda's Lumberjacks jumped in the ring Chris and David lifted her up onto their shoulders. Amanda High fived Matt and Jeff she looked over to the Undertaker who stood in a corner of the ring. He smiled and nodded his head. She had beat the darkness she would be just fine.  
  
Later that night she stood on top of the hotel.  
"Nice night"  
She spun round "Hi Taker"  
"You did really well out there tonight"  
"Thanks. Hey thanks for all you've done you've been great"  
"It's all right"  
"Not many people would have done what you did though"  
"Yhea well...."  
Amanda started to laugh "What?" asked Taker  
"You've made me famous"  
"I tend to do that"  
She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him on his cheek "night Taker thanks again"  
"Amanda?" He called has she started to walk away.  
"Yhea?" He walked over to her taking her face in his hand kissed her. When they broke away she looked at him stunned.  
"Good night Amanda"  
"Yhea." When he was gone she said out load to herself "now I'm the one who's shacking"  
She lent on the edge of the roof looking out to the city and up to the stars wondering what was round the corner for Amanda Jericho.  
The end  
  
  



End file.
